


Within the World of Walkers

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Sansa Stark Learns, other ships to be added as necessary, typical game of thrones and walking dead violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sansa wanted to get away from Ramsay even if she had to die to do so, but she didn't expect to wake to a world so different than her own, but no less dangerous. Maybe even more so.She could only wish to know what the gods had planned to do such a thing.





	Within the World of Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, a crossover of two very different series. I'm at my nonsense again, yes, yes. 
> 
> I know some things that I want to happen and I know how I want to end it, but everything else is going to be up in the air. This fic is going to be updated randomly and the time between chapters will be varied, so very sporadic updates.
> 
> Maybe if I'm lucky there will be people that like this enough to wait/stick around.

All Sansa knew before everything went dark was that even as she jumped and her heart beat at a rapid pace in her chest from adrenaline and fear she felt calm.

The last thing she felt was ice cold water consumes her and how it was freezing.

Yet the gods had a sense of humor.

* * *

The space was small and unfamiliar to the redhead. Her heart pounded in fear as she took in her green surroundings outside the confines of leather interior space. Everything looked different, green like the South, and showed no snow like what covered Winterfell or the Stark lands. Her nerves were spiked.

She breathed a shaky breath and scooted to the window of the door. A door with leather and metal, in a shape she’s never seen before. She ran her fingers across the frame tentatively.

A rotted and dead face pressed against the window and she jumped back with a scream. The thing kept trying to get in, hands and body pressing tight to the glass, making groaning sounds of a dead man.

Several others came around, following the noise of the creature and the scream that had escaped her. She wrapped her furs tightly around her shoulders, closing her eyes, as she tried to calm herself. But she couldn’t figure out where she was at. The dead seemed to walking, it was the stories of White Walkers she heard growing up. Stories that had scared her only to find out that they were real mere months ago.

Curling in on herself to stay in the middle and away from either side of the space and windows, she tried to think of what to do.

What she did know was that she would die if she climbed out those doors.

So, she waited.

* * *

Night fell and she still remained in the space. And she was happy to note that the dark did not bring with it the cold like the North did.

* * *

She watched as the dead creatures came and went depending on the noise. If she made a lot then they came, but if she was quiet they would eventually either leave or limp around the area of her space.

* * *

Hunger began to ebb away at her and fatigue wrapped around her mind and eyes. Sleep has been elusive to her for years until recently. This situation wasn’t helping her one bit, but she slept as much as she could because at least she was alone.

Even if her memories haunted her and her dreams turned into nightmares.

* * *

There was a loud thump that startled the redheaded girl awake, causing her to hit her head atop the space. She yelped and pressed against the space between the two leather seats, pulling her furs close. Blood was spattered on the window and there were a few more sounds and grunts.

A few moments passed before she was able to discern that there were people, alive, talking outside the confines of her space. She licked her lips. Should she go out and hope that they’ll be kind enough to help her? Or should she just stay here and die slowly?

The door pulled open, making the decision for her, and she froze. At least if they decided to kill her it would be quicker than the slow death staying in her would be. At least she hoped they would be quick if they were not safe people.

“Hey, found some strange lookin’ girl!” yelled the man over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on her. He looked her over and snorted. “Some renaissance fair girl, I think.”

Another man, one that was just as rugged looking and just as weird of clothes, came to look in beside him. “One that takes it too seriously.”

She was sure that they were insulting her, but was unsure of how they were doing so. One thing she was pretty certain about was that they seemed to be dangerous men. Possibly even bad men. Luckily for her, she was used to these types of men. It seemed like the only men she was fated to be around were evil men if the past few years were anything to go by.

“Should we take her with us?” one of the men asked.

Another nodded. “Negan’ll find a use for her.”

“I know a use for her already,” said a voice from out of her sight, a man blocked by the two in front of her. There were a few snickers.

“Gentlemen, what’d you find?”

The two men taking up the space in front of the open door straightened and turned to the voice and footsteps. “We found a strange girl alone in a car. Thinking that we’ll take her back with us and see if Negan can get any use out of her.”

As she listened to them discuss she thought this was going to be something she didn’t have a choice in doing. And as much as she wanted to act rash and just run she couldn’t. She didn’t know the area or customs. She didn’t even know where she was or if it was some other lands. Judging from the clothing and speech and weapons that she was able to catch a glimpse of she was very far from what she knew.

Very, very far.

If she was going to survive then she had to endure.

The men moved and another took their place and called for her to come out. She did, being careful to keep on her fur cloak and of her dress. When she got out she stood in front of man with gray receding hair and a moustache. He looked her over, resisted the urge to snort, and said she’ll be riding with him.

He led her to a large metal contraption on…wheels? She hesitated a moment, but then proceeded to follow him to the door he opened for her.

She was Sansa Stark of Winterfell, she was a wolf, and she could do this. She’s a survivor.

* * *

The place she was taken to was not what she had expected, but she wondered why she expected what anything would look like when what she rode in was just as unusual to her. She was uncomfortable the whole time as the speed of the travel took her by surprise. The building shouldn’t have been much more of one than that. And on the way there she noticed more dead creatures roaming about.

Instead of asking questions, she decided to just keep quiet and watch, and if she was spoken to then she will just be vague in her answers.

She was escorted out of the transportation and led through the building, receiving odd looks. Whether she got them or got ridiculed she walked with her head held high and her back straight. This was just like being in court for the most part.

As Sansa waited for whomever she was told to wait for she took a look around and had no idea what to think about everything. It was so different here and she had to wonder if this was a whole different world in quite the serious sense. She doesn’t understand.

The clack of boots sounded on the steps in front of her and she looked up to see who was coming to greet her. A man that had a presence of power surrounding him, but also of someone that may be unhinged or just be stern and violent man, was making his way towards her. He carried a wooden weapon with metal spikes wrapped around the fatter width of it. He whistled a tune easily and the man she rode with earlier followed behind him casually. When he finally laid eyes on her he gave her an odd look and said, “Well, shit. You weren’t jokin’.”

She gave a small curtsy, something that she thought the man would appreciate, and greeted him, “Ser.”

The sight seemed to please him when she gave him the respect and she only hoped that would put her in a good light. He grinned. “She may seem fucking weird, but she knows how to be polite. Shit, this might be the most polite I’ve seen someone be on first meeting them ever. She’s off to good fuckin’ start already.”

He went stepped in front of her and she looked up, keeping her expression blank.

“I’m Negan and you are?” he asked, bat pointing to her face. She barely resisted the urge to flinch. All she saw in him was Joffrey and Ramsay.

“Sansa Stark, ser,” she answered politely, glancing quickly to the bat and back to him.

Negan began to walk around her. “Alright. Are you by yourself or do you have a camp?” He stopped back in front of her.

“By myself.”

“So you got nothing going for you, huh, princess?” There was a smirk on his lips as he stopped in front of her. “You don’t seem like you’re much of anything, but I bet I could find something around here for you to be able to do. Gotta pull your own weight around here.”

Never in her life has she ever had to do any sort of labor and she was uncomfortable with the idea that this was going to determine her worth. It was about as bad as her worth being determined by her status or bloodline, whether she would be good for breeding.

But she knew nothing of this place, this world. With the little she saw out there in just these few days she knew she couldn’t survive on her own. This was a whole new set of horrors that she wasn’t ready to face, that she had no idea how to face.

Sansa decided that she would learn to survive these horrors like she did the ones before.

She will learn the ways of survival of this world.


End file.
